


Fanfic ideas for Villainous

by Hawlucha



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawlucha/pseuds/Hawlucha
Summary: Fanfic ideas for Villainous. Feel free to write from these.
Kudos: 8





	Fanfic ideas for Villainous

1: A cute monster/kid friendship of how Young Flug and Demencia met Blackhat. Kinda similar to the cartoon series "Mina and the count", and "beetlejuice" friendship.

2: A paperhat little shop of horrors au as Blackhat as Audrey II and Flug as Seymour.

3: A scifi paperhat story of Flug discovers an alien called blackhat. 

4: A paperhat Venomous au, which Flug is Eddie and Blackhat is Venom.

5: reader is a famous artist and blackhat kidnaps them to force them to paint portraits of blackhat.


End file.
